Accidentally In Love Prussia x Belarus (PruBel) Fanfic
by meowkiwi
Summary: I worked really hard on this and it's my first fanfic. Please don't be too harsh, just point out errors and non-cannon things. Please and thank you! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - News

(This is my first fanfic, please try to not be too critical. I worked hard on it but please tell me about cannon errors / spelling and grammar errors. Disregard sister-brother-sister relationship with Ukraine, Russia and Belarus.)

-Belarus' P.O.V.-

"Ivan! Please... Don't leave. Not like this..." Belarus tried to not say too loudly. She started grabbing his arm like a lost, scared child, searching his face for the love she once she saw on in his eyes which seemed ages ago since she experienced it. Her hopeful eyes began to water. Russia looked her up and down, judging her.  
"I've told you a million times," he almost yelled, catching Hungary's attention. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." He pulled himself away from her tiny, broken grip. She watches him walked away for the last time.  
She hears Hungary say "Are you okay, Natalia?" Out of embarrassment and pain, she shakes and begins to cry quietly. Hungary put her arm around her and led her to the bathroom. She started to help Belarus clean up. Belarus tried being nice even though she hated being helped.  
Belarus tried to say with a strong voice "I'm okay," but it came out cracky and soft at the same time "I never cared about him."  
Hungary just continued to wipe her tears and said softly "I know, I know." This only made Belarus cringe. When she finished cleaning Belarus's face, they both met up with Prussia. Hungary seemed randomly awkward around him, but Belarus didn't really care at this point. She just wanted to go home and cry. She ignored Prussia and Hungary's small talk and entered class. Only to have the surprise of a partner project. Obviously, news of the break up was everywhere, America is almost automatically at her desk.  
"Hey Natalia, do you have a partner?" America says confidently.  
She looks up, in almost disgust, still shaking. "Not in the mood." America sees how broken her voice is and puts his hand on hers and gave her hand a soft squeeze.  
He softly says "Another fight? You know he's so mean to you and you're such a beautiful woma-"  
Belarus interrupted "You're not getting in my pants." America was use to this responds but not with such a sad tone. He slowly gets up and sits with France, England and Canada. Belarus looks up to see Prussia and Hungary working on the project already, but not even looking at each other. At this point, Belarus felt drained and just put her ear phones in and put her head down until the bell for lunch rang.

-Prussia's P.O.V.-

Prussia sees Russia walking alone again. He already knows what happened. He wondered if he was going keep leaving Belarus and then coming back when he feels like it.  
He thought to himself _"She needs someone awesome in her life..."  
_ Prussia waits bit longer to see Hungary and Belarus walk up. Hungary seemed distant. Prussia then looks at Belarus who's still shaking and upset as a lock of her hair falls in her face from her looking down after he makes eye contact with her. Prussia turns back to Hungary and goes in for a hug.  
He smiles "Hey, babe." She makes it a quick one.  
"Hey." She said stiff and awkwardly. Belarus randomly walked away, slightly stomping but Prussia focused on what was wrong with Hungary. She was acting like this all week.  
Prussia looked at her "Babe, why are you acting weird lately?"  
Hungary sighed and forced a smile "No reason. I feel sick that's all." Prussia looked down and looked up towards the class.  
He sighed "Alright." He didn't buy it but he didn't want to argue. They stared at each other for a bit then entered class and waited for Mr. Rome to announce there was a partner project and he handed out the material. Prussia looked up to see America flirting with Belarus again but she obviously said something to make America give up for once. Hungary was silent like she had been all this week. Prussia looked at her and tried to make conversation.  
Prussia looked at her "So... Anything new?"  
Hungary not even looking back, said "Eh. Not really."  
He shifted in his seat and said "Gilbird misses you..." She still didn't look at him, but instead messed with papers on her desk.  
She smiled "Yeah. He's cute." Prussia got discouraged and tried maybe get in her field of vision  
He smiled back "I miss you, too."  
She kind of glanced at him and said "That's silly... I'm right here." Prussia, again not wanting to argue, leaned back in his seat away from her.  
He said "I guess you're right." He looked over at Belarus to see her head was on the desk buried in her arms. He looked back to his desk and tried to focus on the project until lunch without a word said to each other unless it was about the project.


	2. Chapter 2 - Notice

(This is my first fanfic, please try to not be too critical. I worked hard on it but please tell me about cannon errors / spelling and grammar errors. Disregard sister-brother-sister relationship with Ukraine, Russia and Belarus.)

-Belarus' P.O.V.-

She entered the lunch room and sat with Ukraine. Belarus put her head on the table as Ukraine rubbed her back. Belarus looked up for the first time in an hour to see Prussia sit down next to Austria and Hungary. She turned to Ukraine while taking her ear phones out  
She sighed "I hate this place." Ukraine folded her hands, put them on the table.  
Ukraine said "Natalia, you can't hate everything…" Belarus sighed again and looked over to see Russia walking over. She got up angrily and stomped away.  
Russia looked down and sighed "I said I'm sorry..." Hungary got up and stood in front of her. Belarus was about to yell at her before she didn't have the energy to and just sat down next to Prussia. The group continued eating as if nothing happened. But, oddly Prussia wasn't talking about how "awesome" he was or how Gilbird was "better than any other bird in the world." Also, Hungary was talking to Austria and neither of them even glanced at him. Prussia turned to Belarus, she really noticed how drained he was.  
Belarus thought to herself _"His eyes are actually a nice shade of red…"_ She was so focused on his eyes she didn't even hear what he said.  
Belarus asked "Say that again?"  
Prussia slightly grinned at her and sat up a bit and said "Did you want the rest of my lunch? I'm not hungry."  
She smiled back "No." Prussia chuckled then started to go on about how amazing Gilbird is.  
Prussia sat straight and started saying "Yeah, you know my bird right? He's ALMOST as awesome as I am…" His voice faded out as Belarus looked at him. What was going on with Hungary and Prussia? Why weren't they talking like normal? More importantly, why was Austria over here? Then, Belarus snapped out of her thoughts.  
Prussia then said "So, what happened this morning with you and that Soviet cock-sucker?"  
Belarus laughed and said "He just left me for no reason… again." Prussia then looked into her eye.  
He grinned "Well, obviously he doesn't know how to treat woman like I do." Belarus looked down then back up hearing Hungary laughing at something Austria must have said something.  
Prussia then rolled his eyes and said "What's so funny, Ostrich?"  
Hungary then stopped laughing and said "Don't be rude, Gilbert!"  
Austria chuckled "You would never understand."  
Prussia ignored Austria and said "The only thing that's rude is ignoring someone all day…" Prussia then started to pack up.  
Hungary said "Who's ignoring you?"  
Prussia was emotionless "Never mind. I'll see you at home." Prussia left and Hungary and Austria continued to talk. Belarus got up and started walking to her next class. On her way she saw Prussia, Spain and France talking and she tapped Prussia on the shoulder.  
She said "Are you okay?"  
Before Prussia could answer, France said "Amazing now that I see someone as beautiful as you." Belarus cringed as Spain laughed at her reaction.  
He agreed "Si, me as well, Senorita. ~"  
Prussia looked at them "Not now guys." Then looked down at her "Yeah, don't worry. I'm too awesome to give a shit." All three boys laughed.  
Belarus smiled and said "Good." She started to leave.  
Prussia said "You're too awesome to give a shit either."  
Belarus laughed "Thank you." but thought to herself _"I wish…"_ and continued to walk away.

-Prussia's P.O.V.-

Prussia started to sit down at the lunch table him and Hungary normally sit at but Austria was there today. He made a disgusted look at him but neither noticed. He sat silently until Hungary glanced to see who it was.  
Prussia smiled "Hey, babe…"  
Hungary smiled awkwardly "Hey." Austria and her kept talking as Prussia ate lunch. Suddenly, there was a crash and Belarus was walking away from the table and one of the chairs was on the ground. Russia was looking down and looked like he mumbled something. He then sat across from Ukraine who sank in her chair. Hungary got up and stood in front of her. Belarus started make a fist but let her hand relax and started walking toward the table. Belarus sat right next to him. Everyone was staring at Belarus. Prussia glanced at Belarus and stared at Hungary. He just wanted to go home with Hungary and have everything go back to normal. He didn't even feel like eating.  
He pushed his tray over to Belarus "Did you want the rest of my food?"  
She stared at him "Say that again?"  
He felt a smirk on his face "Did you want the rest of my lunch? I'm not hungry."  
Belarus smiled "No."  
He laughed "Yeah, you know my bird right? He's ALMOST as awesome as I am. Like, the other day, we were at the park and he met this girl bird and totally scored with her. They flew around for hours. He's awesome but not as awesome as I am. He has a long away before he's as awesome as I am… So, what happened this morning with you and that Soviet cock-sucker?" The question made her laugh and it was almost musical. Prussia thought to himself _"She's really pretty when she laughs… I mean, Hungary is always beautiful. But…"_ His thoughts interrupted.  
"He just left me for no reason… again." She lost the light in her eyes when she replied.  
He smirked and said "Well, obviously he doesn't know how to treat woman like I do." Prussia's focus was broken by Hungary's laugh which lost its beauty after the long week of distance but still made him angry that she was laughing with Austria and not him.  
Prussia said "What's so funny, Ostrich?"  
Hungary then stopped laughing and said "Don't be rude, Gilbert!"  
Austria chuckled and said "You would never understand." Prussia was mad but tried to just keep calm for Hungary.  
"The only thing that's rude is ignoring someone all day…" Prussia then started to pack up.  
Hungary was confused "Who's ignoring you?" Prussia couldn't believe what he heard. She was changing and he hated it.  
He just said "Never mind. I'll see you at home…" Prussia left to go see Spain and France.  
He found them almost instantly and said "The awesome me, has arrived."  
Spain laughed "Hola, mi amigo!"  
France replied "Bonjour."  
Prussia said "Hey, so did you want to skip last class?"  
France shook his head no "I have a test."  
Spain said "Si, same."  
Prussia laughed "Fine pussies." Spain and France laughed.  
Then Spain said "Whatever, amigo." Then, Prussia felt a tap on his shoulder. He thought it was Hungary but it was Belarus.  
She said softly "Are you okay?" They never stood next to each other before, and he realized how short she is compared to him.  
Prussia went to answer but, France said "Amazing now that I see someone as beautiful as you." Belarus cringed.  
Spain laughed "Si, me as well, Senorita. ~" Prussia felt iffy about them saying that for some reason  
He turned to them "Not now guys." Then turned to her and said "Yeah, don't worry. I'm too awesome to give a shit." Spain and France laughed and she did the smile that made her eyes light up.  
"Good." She turned to walk away.  
Prussia said "You're too awesome to give a shit either."  
She laughed "Thank you." and kept walking.


End file.
